Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some recorded articles obtained by recording images on recording media by the inkjet image recording method have come to be put up outdoors. Such a recording medium for outdoor display use needs to have ink absorbency equivalent to that of existing recording media and to include an ink-receiving layer having higher scratch resistance and water resistance than existing recording media.
There is a known recording medium including an ink-receiving layer formed so as to contain a water-insoluble resin such as an acrylic resin or a urethane resin in order to improve the scratch resistance or water resistance of the ink-receiving layer. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-318304, a recording medium includes an ink-receiving layer formed so as to contain an acrylic resin emulsion, polyvinyl alcohol, silica, and a melamine-based cross-linking agent in specific ratios, to thereby achieve an improvement in the water resistance. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-052812, a recording medium includes an ink-receiving layer formed so as to contain silica, an acrylic resin and/or a urethane resin, and a water-soluble aluminum salt, to thereby achieve improvements in the water resistance and the scratch resistance. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-001629, a recording medium includes an ink-receiving layer formed so as to contain silica and a water-insoluble and water-dispersible cationic acrylic resin, to thereby achieve an improvement in the water resistance. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-105717, a recording medium includes an ink-receiving layer formed so as to contain a water-insoluble resin, a pigment, a water-soluble cationic resin, and a surfactant, to thereby achieve improvements in the ink absorbency, the water resistance, and the surface strength. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-272832, a recording medium includes a resin film and an ink-receiving layer formed on the resin film so as to contain amorphous silica, a water-insoluble resin, and a water-soluble resin, to thereby achieve improvements in the water resistance and the strength.